Escape
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: This story follows the saga of several young ducks living on Puckworld during the Saurian invasion. What really happened and how they escape the horrors inflicted on their world.
1. Chapter 1

I've been a huge fan of MD:TAS for years and I've written lots of fanfics over the years, but I've never posted any and I've lost them since I wrote them years ago. SO here is my very first Mighty Ducks fanfic to be posted! Yayness. I'm having a lot of fun with this. I may do some drawings of the characters and post them on another site. If I do, I'll give you all a link.

Okay, so a quick overview. These are my original characters starting with the Saurian invasion. It's about what they experience and the true horrors that the Saurians inflicted on the Ducks. There will be mentions of the original Mighty Ducks, but they won't be a major part of the story until much later (or it may be an entire other fanfiction before they play a big part of the story).

I do not own the Mighty Ducks, however, the original characters in this story are copyrighted to me, as is the company name "Risqué Rendezvous" (yes, that's my actual company I'm in the progress of building – no it's not as naughty as it is portrayed here.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~

"Dude, you rock," the photographer commented as she snapped off another picture.

"I know," Nene grinned, flipping her long, thick red hair over shoulder and throwing the camera another sultry look.

"Already at work?" came another voice. "It's too early for this."

"It's noon, Jaci," the photographer said blandly, never turning from Nene as she continued to snap away.

Jaci shrugged and went for the pot of coffee set out on a table in the large studio. She poured herself a cup and then stood watching her co-worker and the photographer. She walked up and stood next to the photographer. "So what's the plan for the day, boss lady?"

The photographer smiled at her. "I dunno, what do you want to do?"

Jaci stretched and sighed, "Oh, I guess I can get out the pole."

"That works for me," the photographer said.

"You still need to teach me how you do some of those moves on that thing," Nene reminded Jaci.

"Yeah, I know," Jaci agreed.

Nene slithered out of the shimmery red evening dress she was wearing, revealing the lacy black garter belt and back-seam stocking she wore along with the lacy black bra and panties. She twisted to the side and looked over her shoulder as the photographer snapped another shot. Nene threw herself backwards in a backbend that seemed ridiculously impossible, given the high-heels she was wearing.

"Elle, you'll never guess who I ran into at the bar the other night," Jaci said, picking up one of the hair brushes that lay on the overly long table in their basement studio.

"Who's that?" the photographer asked.

"That tall, dark stranger who they claim runs the Brotherhood of the Blade," Jaci said, running a brush through her shoulder-length dark brown hair.

Elle stopped her work and turned to Jaci at this comment. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Jaci said. "You'd think someone like that wouldn't come out much. I didn't ask him about it and he didn't say."

"You be careful," Elle warned, pushing her thick, waist length black and red curls over her shoulder with her left arm. She surveyed Jaci, one of her top stars. Jaci was about five feet tall at best, and weighed ninety pounds. If someone ever tried to take advantage of her, Jaci wouldn't be hard to overpower. Of course, Elle knew better than that. Jaci never went anywhere without a gun. All the same, Elle couldn't help but worry. She worried over all of her employees. They were more to her than employees, though, truth be told. They were her friends – her family. She had built her company from the ground up with these girls. Elle knew that what she and the girls did wasn't the most reputable career in the world.

Risqué Rendezvous was the magazine and website the girls had worked for the past two years to establish. Two long, hard years that Elle had sunk her entire life savings into. And finally they were getting attention. The first magazine of its kind on Puckworld, there weren't many people who hadn't heard of it. Most, however, did not approve of a magazine that displayed female's bodies in such a way. But the handful of the population that loved them made it worth their while. In two short years, the girls were now making six figures a year. Each.

Elle didn't give a damn whether she was hated or not (which, in truth, many, many people hated her for the company she had established). She never made her girls do anything they didn't want to do and they had fun at their jobs. Elle was doing something she loved, photography, and was doing it her way.

Music clicked on and Elle turned to see Mazie standing there, dancing around, her long blonde curls looking windswept and sexy.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Jaci said into her cup of coffee.

"Hell, yes, I am," Mazie grinned. "I had a blast doing my show online last night, I got a good night of sleep, and I get to wake up and work with the most beautiful, most talented women on the face of the planet."

"What do you want?" Elle asked suspiciously.

Mazie threw her head back and laughed. "Nothing! Honest!"

It was easy to see why Mazie was the headliner of Elle's company. She was tall, slender and busty with legs that went on for days. That, coupled with her long blonde locks and her vivid blue eyes and men went nuts at the mere thought of her.

Of course, all of the girls had their own way of catching the customers' attentions. Nene's draw was her unbelievable flexibility that she used to pull off mind-blowing shots. Jaci used the advantage of her tiny frame to manipulate her body on what she had termed a "stripping pole". Jessilynn had a sweetly innocent look that worked wonders when paired with various costumes. And on and on the list went. Even Elle had done a spread in her own magazine, which had surprisingly sold in large volume. True, Elle had more than enough chest to spare, but she was broad-shouldered and wide hipped, and hadn't expected to draw much attention herself.

"Where are Jessilynn and Kristaleigh?" Elle asked, turning her attention back to Nene, who stood waiting patiently, standing on a black platform.

"Krista is working on her camera," Mazie said above the music, "and Jess is fixing her hair."

Soon thereafter, Kristaleigh walked in the studio, her camera in her hands. "I finally figured out what was wrong."

Mazie walked up to Kristaleigh and threw an arm around her. "I don't give a damn about your camera, just as long as it works. Now come take pictures of me before I get grumpy."

Kristaleigh stopped dead in her tracks and met Mazie's stern gaze with one of her own. "Um, bitch, excuse you. I think I'm higher up here than you are."

They stared each other down for a minute before Mazie broke out into giggles. "Oh, you know I love you, Krista."

"That's what I thought," Kristaleigh said, pulling the camera strap around her neck. She and Mazie headed over to the mirrored set that was against a different wall than where Elle and Nene were working. Jaci sat at a laptop computer, smiling and waving at the screen, while trying to type out replies to the numerous requests that were flowing through the chat room.

Without warning, an ear-deafening blast, like that of a bomb, shook the walls of the basement studio. The radio skipped and fell to the floor, the music disc falling out and rolling to Kristaleigh's feet.

All five women froze and looked at each other.

"What the fuck was that?" Elle asked, looking at the others.

"Goddamnit, is Jessilynn trying to cook again?" Mazie asked.

"I dunno," Kristaleigh answered, listening to hear if her sister was yelling or anything.

Another blast sounded and this time they heard Jessilynn scream.

"Jess!" Kristaleigh cried and ran for the door to the stairs. The other girls followed.

"Open it!" Elle demanded.

"It's stuck!" Kristaleigh yelled, pushing hard on the door as Jessilynn screamed again somewhere upstairs.

"Shh! Shh!" Mazie hushed them. "What's that sound?"

The girls fell silent, holding their breaths, listening.

"Is that a plane?" Elle whispered.

"I think so," Mazie whispered back.

A faint whistling sound met their ears, followed by another ear-shattering blast that shook the foundations of the studio so hard, the girls actually fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Nene screamed. She looked on the verge of tears.

The ceiling above them was starting to crack and bits of dust and debris was falling.

"Krista, we gotta get outta here," Elle said. "If that ceiling comes down, we're all dead. And we have to get to your sister."

"Don't forget Liz and Kellia," Mazie said.

"They're outta town," Elle said, twisting the door knob and throwing her entire body against the door. It barely moved. Tucking her beak to her chest, Elle pressed her face to the inch-wide crack produced by the door. Nothing could have prepared her for what met her eyes. The entire staircase was filled with rubble from the upper stories. Apparently, the entire building had come down on them. "Oh holy fuck. I think we're trapped here."

"Trapped?" Nene shrieked. "What do you mean, trapped?"

"The whole building came down, that's what I mean!" Elle shouted.

More whistling sounded overhead. This time, the girls were prepared and threw themselves to the ground, covering their heads. Again, the entire world seemed to tremble under the unknown onslaught going on upstairs. This time, the support beams that held the ceiling started to creak and groan under the weight of the collapsed building pressing down on them.

Kristaleigh army-crawled to the door and banged on it, screaming, "Jessilynn! Jessilynn!"

"She's probably dead, Kristaleigh! We have to worry about us!" Jaci yelled.

"Fuck you, Jaci!" Kristaleigh screamed over the continuing bombing going on over their heads.

"Uh, guys," Nene said, staring up at the ceiling as it seemed to quiver.

"If she was alive, we'd hear her screaming!" Jaci argued, "We have to find a way out!"

"Guys…"

"I'm not going anywhere without my sister!!"

"GUYS!!" Nene screamed as a hole ripped though the ceiling and the building came down on them all, burying them under mountains of rubble.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Elle awoke, feeling dazed. Her mouth felt dry, like she'd been sucking on a chalk eraser. She opened her yellow-green eyes and stared around. Through the darkness all she could see was rubble. Slowly, she rolled to her back and stared up at the large piece of sheetrock that was lying on top of her. She placed her heavy black boots on it and pushed. It flipped over and she sat up. Pieces of her home, which was the building above her basement studio, had fallen through the ceiling. The couch was lying upside down on the studio where Nene had been modeling not thirty minutes prior. Or, she hoped it had only been thirty minutes. The kitchen sink hung half-way through the hole in the ceiling, held only by a bent pipe that was spewing water.

"Kristaleigh?" Elle called nervously. It was too quiet. It was as though she had walked into a graveyard. The only sound she could hear was the water from the broken pipe. "Jessilynn?"

She heard a soft groan from across the room and relief swept over her. Someone was alive.

As quickly as she could, Elle scrambled across the debris. She saw an arm sticking out from under a pile of cinderblocks. She cast the blocks aside, working as fast as possible. Finally, she uncovered Mazie, who looked even more out of it than Elle felt. Aside from the big purple bruise forming on her forehead, Mazie seemed no worse for wear.

"What happened?" Mazie asked softly, blinking as if trying to clear her vision.

"I don't know," Elle said. "What I do know is that we have to find everyone and get the hell outta here."

Mazie shook her head briefly as if trying to clear her mind, then nodded in agreement. Together, the two women began to sift through the rubble, calling the names of their friends. After two hours of searching, they found no one.

"That doesn't make any sense," Mazie said. "We should have found someone."

"Maybe they got out," Elle said, turning over a piece of wood with her shoe.

"Maybe, but why would they leave without looking for us?"

"They wouldn't," Elle said. "Someone must have taken them."

"Who?"

"I have no idea."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do we do?" Nene bawled as she stood in line between Jaci and Kristaleigh. Never in her life had Nene ever been so scared. All she had wanted to do was to get up, do her shoot for the day, then go shopping and flirt with the cute boy who was always at the food court.

Instead, her entire world had fallen apart in a matter of minutes. After the building had fallen through, she found herself face-to-face with her worst nightmare. A Saurian. She'd been so terrified, she couldn't even scream. She'd just stood there, her beak wide open and gaping, staring in horror. Needless to say, she had been easily captured. Her arms bound behind her back with thick cords, she'd stood helplessly and watched as the two Saurians had sifted through the rubble and found her friends. Jaci and Kristaleigh had put up much more of a fight.

Kristaleigh, who was tall and muscular, had thrown a punch at the female Saurian who had appeared shortly after the male had tied up Nene. Jaci had managed to find her pistol and shot at the male Saurian. She nicked his shoulder, but all that managed to do was to further piss him off. Both female Ducks were quickly overpowered and bound with cords like Nene's.

The Saurians began their interrogations right there, standing on the rubble in the basement. They demanded to know if there were any others with them. The girls denied that anyone else had been with them in the basement. Soon after, the female had found Jessilynn and had shocked the girls for lying to them. Apparently, the cords they were bound with held an electronic charge.

Jessilynn was unconscious and bleeding. The female threw Jessilynn over her shoulder, picked Jaci up by her arm and began to climb out of the basement. The male threw Nene and Kristaleigh over his shoulders and followed her.

Now the three girls stood in what appeared to be a never ending line made up of other members of their community. Jessilynn was lying on the ground beside them, still unconscious. Every so often, when the line would move, Kristaleigh would do her best to drag her sister along, despite the fact that her arms were still bound, although they were tied in front of her now, instead of behind.

Nene stared sadly around at her surroundings. She didn't recognize her town. The beautiful buildings, with their unique architecture, were scorched and crumbling. The heat from the bombs had melted all of the ice and she stood in three inches of thick, reddish mud. She wished she'd been able to at least put on a robe over the lingerie she had been captured in. As if she didn't feel vulnerable enough. The mud had seeped between her toes and she didn't like it. She'd never even seen mud before. There were very few places on Puckworld that weren't covered in ice.

Nene found herself fighting tears as she took a couple steps forward in line. The clouds overhead had turned a dark, ominous red-brown color and ash fell like snow. Yesterday, everything had been perfect. Today, she found herself in hell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Should we go up there?" Mazie asked, looking up through the gaping hole that was their only way out.

"I don't know," Elle said. "I'm almost wondering if we would be safer down here. If someone took them, they might have been looking for us, too."

"So we just abandon them?"

"No. We think of a plan."

"We can't stay here," Mazie said.

Elle walked to the corner near the stair case. "We can stay here, though," she smiled, as she peeled back a black sheet that had been tacked over the wall, revealing a small door.

"What is that?" Mazie asked in awe, creeping closer.

"There's a lower level than this," Elle said with a sly smile. "This building was originally built a few hundred years ago, during the Saurian invasion of Drake Ducaine's time. They had their ways of hiding back then."

"That can't be what's happening now," Mazie said. "The Saurians disappeared! They're gone!" She paused. "Aren't they?"

"Well, we'll never know if we don't go topside," Elle said, recovering the small door. "Whoever it is, they obviously must have thought we were dead. We need to find out what's going on and rescue as many as we can."

Mazie nodded her agreement before saying, "One question."

"Hmm?"

"How the hell do we get out of here?"

The girls finally managed to climb out of the basement, using the water pipe that was sticking out of the wall. At the top of the basement, where the wall leveled out with the ground, the girls froze, standing on a sturdy shelf.

"I – Is that . . . mud?" Mazie asked, staring in disbelief.

Cautiously, Elle stuck her hand out and poke it with her forefinger. "I think it is."

"Weird," Mazie said, still staring.

Elle was staring at the goopy brown substance on her finger, when Mazie grabbed the top of Elle's head and shoved her back down so that they were hidden under an odd-hanging piece of drywall.

"What?" Elle asked and Mazie clamped her hands over Elle's beak. They sat that way for several minutes, until Mazie carefully peeked over the top of the wall. Slowly, she lowered herself back down so that she was crouching on the shelf like Elle.

Elle gave her a questioning look. Mazie looked as though she had just seen a ghost. It was then that Elle heard a gruff voice saying, "When is he going to make the announcement?"

It was a voice unlike any she had ever heard before. It was deep and gravelly and there was something undeniably evil about it.

A second voice, similar to the first, answered, "Soon." This voice, however, was feminine, if you could call it that.

Both girls peeked over the edge of the wall and stared in stunned silence at the sight that met their eyes. Not twenty feet away stood two Saurian warriors. Male and female. The female stood a good foot taller than her companion with iridescent blue-green scales. Two large horns protruded from the top of her head and one from her snout. The male was a hulking brute with dull orange scales and a black executioner's type mask pulled over his face.

Elle felt as though she was choking on a block of ice. That was the only way to describe the cold fear that gripped her chest. There was no way a Duck would stand a chance against these two. Barely breathing she continued to watch them.

"I think we've captured all the Ducks in this area," the female said, giving the area a sweeping glance. She made the tiniest of pauses when her eyes came to the place where Mazie and Elle hid, and Elle swore her heart stopped.

The male seemed to smile. "I knew taking over this planet would be easy."

The female stepped closer and nuzzled her face against his. "We will avenge our ancestors yet."

Mazie was clenching her fists so tight, she didn't notice the tiny droplets of blood that her nails were drawing from her palms. Without warning, a third voice met their ears. It took the girls a minute to realize the voice was emanating from some type of speaker system.

"Citizens of Puckworld," the voice said in a proper tone, as though it were giving some type of acceptance speech, "the destruction of your world has begun. I, Lord Dragaunus, have unleashed my wrath upon you in the form of my Saurian brethren. Finally, after lifetimes in limbo, it is time for you to pay for what Drake Ducaine did to my kind. You shall suffer what we suffered, ten fold. There is no need to resist. If you surrender, your lives may be spared. If you struggle, you will be killed on sight. That is all."

"I didn't know we had permission to kill on sight," the male said in a pouty way.

"Yet you didn't hesitate to kill that drake that put up a fight trying to save his wife and child."

He shrugged his hulking shoulders.

Mazie turned away from the Saurians and moved into a sitting position on the shelf. She clutched her hair and leaned over, trying not to scream.

Elle could only continue to stare. She wasn't turning her back to these monstrosities until she knew they were gone for sure. After about ten minutes, the Saurians seemed bored with their empty surroundings and disappeared in flashes of green light. Elle waited an additional five minutes to make sure they were gone before speaking.

"This can't be happening," Elle said in a soft voice.

Mazie said nothing, folded practically in half, still clutching her hair. Tears rolled off the end of her bill and her back rose and fell heavily.

Steeling herself against whatever could be waiting for them, Elle slid out into the mud, then turned and pulled Mazie up with her. Mazie's big, bright blue eyes were bloodshot and glazed as she stared vaguely at Elle. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

"No, we're not," Elle said forcefully. She grabbed Mazie's shoulders and gave her one good, strong, shake. "Now come on. We have to find the girls."

Mazie seemed to snap out of her trance and met Elle with stern eyes. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, the two girls set off through a now unknown land, searching for their friends and anyone they could help along the way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Thanks to Curious Fan for the review! ^__^ As far as the critique goes, yeah I have a bad habit of trying to take on too many characters at once. Sorry for that. I'll try to go slower in introducing them from now on. I guess I get it in my head that I know them so well and I assume everyone else will keep up with me. My bad! And since you asked, Risqué Rendezvous is an in-home party for ladies 18 and older in which I go to homes and show my products to women and they get to purchase them (like a Tupperware party, but with adult toys!). Just like Slumber Parties, Passion Parties, etc. TONS of fun!


End file.
